Jaw Dropping
by Numba1drama
Summary: Will puck really ask sabrina to the dance or will he go with some one else? Will there be chick fights at said dance?Who knows read to find out. Sorry I suck at summarys PLEASE REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

**hey everybody sorry its been so long its just been super hectic so anywho hope ya like it**

Sabrinas POV

I woke up and cautionsly stepped out of bed. When I opend the door I saw puck standing in the hall with his mouth wide open gapingat me. " What are you looking at", I asked? " Well aside from your hair not much really, why", he replied. I grapped a handfull of my long -previoulsy blond- hair and screamed at the top of my lungs."What the hell puck I can't go to school like this, the wouldn't even let alice a have a freaking feather in her hair wadda think there gonna think about me having BLUE hair", I shrieked! " Well when you put it like that it sounds a lot worse", he said. By this time granny, daphne and read were all standing in the hall with us gaping just puck had been. " Oh my dear leibling I'm so sorry about your hair", she said, turning to puck the frowned. " why would you do this her hair was beautiful before", she asked? " I um... well you see...", he said. " Oh for gods sake what ever I'm going to go get ready its not like we can do anything about", I sighed.

at school still sabrinas POV

"Dude", my friend Alice said, "I freaking love your hair I mean looks better on you but this is pretty freaking awesome". "Thanks ", I grumbled, because as hard as it is to be mad at Alice from alice in wonderland I don't think I could have smiled at the president, even if I tried. On our way to class Alice and my friend Kyle who was one of Snow and Charmings two children asked me if I had heard about the winter dance. " no when is it", I asked?

"two weeks, december 17", Alice replied with a chipper voice.

"Was going to ask Katelyn", said Kyle shyly. I stopped abrubtly in the hall and turned to him.

"Well its about time yoou decide to man up", I said my mood picking up.

"Your one to talk, when are you going to ask Puck", she said slyly.

"Oh my freaking gosh alice I don't freaking like him so get that crazy fantasy out of your head ok, your just like daphne", I said.

"Well its true", said my friend Ryan -also everafter-.

"Admiting it is the first step", katelyn said as she fell into step with our group. Looking at a clock on the wall I saw that it was getting late so I started to walk faster "G2G", I said. then I turned back and said "Oh and btw you guys are CRAZY",

At lunch

"So", said Katelyn, "When do you guys wanna go shopping for dresses, oh and Bri your going wether you like it or not got it".

"Fine", I said grudgingly.

"What about this weekend", said Alice.

" Im not doing anything", I said.

"Alright then its a date", said Katelyn.

"Whoa whoa whoa you guys are all going on a DATE together, WHOA dude WHOA that is not right I mean I have nothing against gay people but you guys come on man", said Ryan

"Oh shut up Ryan", said Katelyn.

Still at lunch but Pucks POV

"So dude who gonna ask out to the dance", asked my friend Jake (not uncle jake).

" Dude I have no freaking clue", I snapped.

"Well we, your gracesous group of friends, think you should ask out Sabrina", he said. I praticacly vomited right then and there when he said that.

"Dude you know I hate her why would you say that", I asked suddenly questioning my choice in friends.

"Oh come on man we see the way almost start drooling every time you see her and your always talking about her", my friend Jayce replied in a know it all voice.

"I do not", I said.

" Alright we'll just wait and see who you ask", he said.

"Fine", I snapped, I was seriously sick of the conversation.

**KK every body so how was it did ya like? PLEASE REVEIW please please please ya and I PROMISE do update a soon as posible**


	2. Chapter 2

**lhey wat up peeps. So ya I hope you like this new chapter. Reveiw if ya do**

Sabrinas POV

So as we were walking around the mall looking for dresses Alice informed me that Puck had asked out Talia my moral enemy. That alone was enough to piss me off for a whole week, but for some reason I was also mad that it hadn't been me that he asked. I don't know why but it made me mad, but I wasn't gonna tell Alice that she'd never let me live it down, EVER. So instead I just kept quiet and said "Oh".

"OMG Bri this would look great on you", giggled Katelyn.

"Ya if your getting married", snorted Alice.

"Ya no Im not wearing that, even if I was getting married", I said. I mean that thing was ugly

"Well we were thinking you'ed look great in pale blue, it bring out your eyes", piped up a famaliar voice.

"Daphne, Red", I asked, "What are you guys doing here".

"Well first off they've got great fashion sense, and second were gonna need back up to get you to wear anything that has a skirt or is a dress", Alice said in a voice that basicly said 'duh isn't it obvious'. When we finally did find me a dress it was actually kinda pretty it was pale blue, like the color of the sky right as the sun is just coming up minus the red and orange, it was strapless with a high waist and it came just to my knee, and I got some nice white f,ats to go with it. Alice got the same type of dress only hers was a dark midnight shade of blue, and gold gladiator heels to go with it. Katelyn got a dress of the smae style but it ended just below her knee and it was a pale pink, that contrasted amazingly with her black silky hair that came to her elbows. We got her some nice black flats to go with it.

Pucks POV

" So is it true theres a dance coming up", asked uncle Jake as he walked in the kitchen, "And is it true that your going with sabrina"?

"No dude I am not going to the dance with sabrina , but yes there is a dance and Im going with somebody, Im going with Talia.", I shrugged.

"Whoa Talia as in sabrinas nemisis, because if so you totally just ruined your life, like seriously if you have ever had a thing for bri you better kiss that chance good bye", he replied solomly

"Whoa man I only liked her for a little bit back when we were like thirteen but then she turned into like a major beaitch, and even if I did she probably already has a date I mean half the school is like drooling over her all the time", I said quickly.

"whatever you say", said Jake . Suddnenly a door slammed shut and I knew that sabrina had heard.

"I should go apoligize", I said and I got down from my seat at the counter.

"Damn straight", Jake said. I rushed up the stairs to her room and opened the door.

"Really Puck now is not the time", said Alice

"So get out", said Katelyn.

"No jst let me talk to sabrina", I said making my way into the room.

"Oh no you don't", said Alice as she tried to push me out

" Come on Alice just let me in", I pleaded.

"No sorry theres no more room in here its already getting a little claustraphobic in here", said Katelyn. "oh and would you look at that girls only" she said and she waved her hand causing a girls only sign to appear on the door.  
then she slammed the door in my face.  
I ran down the stairs to Jake in the " I'm screwed".

The Dance Sabrina POV

As we walked through the gym doors (I know the gym what a classic) I say a couple heads turn but really i was just looking for puck and Talia, why I don't know. " Hey look isn't that Jayce, let's go say hi", said alice cheerfully.

" Uh maybe not said", katelyn pointing to talia and puck who where standing right next to them.

"Guys I'll be fine", I said with a small smile.


End file.
